Siri
Siri is a corpse that has been resurrected by Vax Culhorn after her unfortunate death. She acts as a vanguard for him, fighting and distracting opponents while Vax waits back to wait for the kill. She doesn't say much, but what little she does comes out jumbled and confusing. sometimes it even appears she has both sides of a conversation on her own. She utilizes Ice Magic, creating sharp spears to impale opponents and frigid air to sap their strength. She was finally destroyed in a battle against Axel Dawngrave, being obliterated by the young mages Lightning. Appearance Siri possesses a deathly blue skin tone, purple hair, and glowing yellow eyes. She stands a diminutive five and a half feet tall, and possesses a slender frame. Her skin appears to be torn in places, in some parts straight down to the bone. This is most apparent around her jaw, which has been almost completely stripped of skin. She covers this with a dull white banana tied over her face, but anyone who listens to her speak can tell that something isn't right. She wears a bandanna over much of her face, hiding it's damaged state, and a dark blue dress that reached down to her knees. The dress is hemmed with grey trimmings, and the sleeves reach just half way down her forearms.She wears a pair of wooden sandals, which tie around her foot and ankle Personality Siri rarely speaks, and when she does it comes out jumbled and confusing. She don't even use incantations for her spells, through the effect this has on her magic casting ability seems to be nonexistent. In the few brief instances where she does speak, Siri's tenure makes it very hard to understand what she is saying. She speaks in sentence fragments, often directed at nobody in particular. What's more, Siri will appear to talk as two people instead of one, hinting that she may possess a split personality. The conversations normally take place after receiving an order from Vax, or when she had sustained damage. Should the bandanna over her face be damaged or removed, she will regain a little lucidity, if only for a moment. Covering her skinless jaw will become her first priority, even going so far as do disobey orders. In this time, she will mumble that she is cold, appearing visibly uncomfortable. this lasts for only as long as her face remains uncovered, upon which she will return to her stoic, mostly silent self. History Little is known about Siri's life before she died. She was a mage of some capacity, specializing in ice magic. She may have lived in poverty, given her rather rundown appearance, but lived well enough to at least, ironically, keep herself alive. At some point in her life, she crossed paths with Vax Culhorn, who ended her life. After death, Vax re-purposed her corpse as a test subject for his experiments. Her reanimation was, for lack of a better word, a complete failure. Memories and personality where completely absent, and even her basic interpersonal skills where severely hampered. Her motor skills and magic capability's remained intact however, so Vax abandoned his experiments on her and elected to make her part of his vanguard. At present, Siri acts as an attack dog along her other vanguard solders, acting to wear out opponents to allow Vax to swoop in for the kill. When Vax Culhorn set his sights on the mage guild, Blazing Soul, he called upon his vanguard to aid in his fight against the guild-master, Davin Vamiro. Siri fought alongside her master and other vanguard, and where eventually victorious after a long fought battle. Vax retrieved her and his other vanguard and returned to Seluna, and was odored to patrol the ruins in fear of retaliation for the attack. Sure enough, a handful of Blazing Soul members had followed them, and Siri was dispatched with the other vanguard to repel them. One of the intruders eventually made their way to Vax's workshop, and Siri turned away from the fighting to defend her master while he worked. She eventually engaged a young man named Axel Dawngrave, a Dragonslayer. Throughout a short, but brutal, fight Axel eventually resorted to using his Dragon Slayer's breath attack, vaporizing Siri and stopping her once and for all. Magic and Abilities Ice Magic - Siri's magic allows her to control, manipulate, and generate ice. For the most part, this involves generating super cold air, condensing the water molecules in the air into frozen shapes. Siri's basic attack method involves creating blades and spears of ice, which can either be flung at long range or welded up close and personal as melee weapons. She will also use this for movement, creating slicks of ice and ramps that she can use to slide around opponents and keep out of reach. Lastly, she can use the super cold air generated through her hands to inflict instant frostbite-like wounds through direct contact with her skin. Inhuman Stamina - With Vax's magic fueling her, and no feeling of pain to hold her back, Siri possesses a near limitless stamina. It's the magic flowing through her body that moves her muscles, not the muscles himself; so while she is able to move freely for as long as Vax's magic will sustain her, she is still limited by his physical strength. Undead - While being undead does prove very useful in some situations, in the long run it has some very debilitating drawbacks. The first, and most obvious, is that Siri cannot recover from wounds she receives in a fight. She feels no pain, but the accumulative damage on her aging body becomes more noticeable each time she emerges from a battle. Should he see fit, Vax will sometimes make repairs to his Vanguards, using bits of machinery or a false skin to replace what a solder has lost. Lastly, while Vax's magic does slow the decomposition process, it doesn't stop it completely. Meaning that one day she will simply crumble into dust. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Ice Mage Category:Deceased